The above-mentioned priority applications, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, describe a multi-layer container for a dispensing system having an inner layer which is separate from an outer layer and which collapses when positive or negative pressure is applied in order to dispense a product from the container. The container is economical to manufacture, light in weight, easy to handle, can be made of recyclable materials, and is "product efficient" in that substantially all of the product can be dispensed from the container during use.
In the priority applications, two methods are described for applying a pressure differential across the inner layer to collapse the same. In a first method, a valve in a dispensing hose sealed to the top of the container applies negative pressure to the inside of the inner layer to withdraw product from the open mouth of the container. In a second method, an air line attached to a bottom aperture in the outer layer applies positive pressure to the outside of the inner layer to collapse the same and force the product out the open top end of the container.
It is an object of this invention to provide an alternative way of dispensing a product from a multi-layer container such that a squeezing action applied to the outer layer causes the inner layer to collapse and dispense the product out the open upper end of the container.